Sournois Serpentard
by Sectumsempra mon amour
Summary: A la fin de la guerre, Draco parvient à trouver un emploi peu glorieux : il travaille aux côtés d'Ernie, le chauffeur du Magicobus. Et comme chaque matin, des dizaines de clients franchissent la porte du bus pour aller au travail. Parmi eux se trouve Harry Potter, auror...


**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas.

 **Couple:** Harry / Draco.

 **Rating:** M.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le fanzine **"Sectumsempra, mon amour ?"** et a été retenu pour notre second fanzine. Le concours portait sur les relations professionnelles au travail, et tout ce qu'elles induisent ! Nous retrouvons notre Fanfan dans cet OS au sujet quelque peu original. Son auteur nous a gentiment autorisé à publier son OS. N'hésitez pas à aller visiter son profil, qui se trouve dans nos favoris !

N'hésitez pas à passer sur notre profil également :)

* * *

Sournois Serpentard

(Fanfan)

Est-ce qu'un sorcier normalement constitué peut réellement se lever tous les jours, et de bon cœur, à cinq heures du matin et être considéré comme sain d'esprit ? C'est la question que Draco Malfoy se posait tous les jours, en regardant monter dans le Magicobus des sorciers et sorcières de tous âges. Il regarda encore une fois sa montre : cinq heures quinze. Plus que trois heures et il terminerait son service de nuit.

Mais les passagers d'humeur légère alors que la sienne restait maussade n'étaient pas le côté le plus désagréable de son métier de contrôleur. Non, le pire était la sortie des bars, pubs et autres débits de boissons qui s'effectuait entre trois et quatre heures. À ce moment-là, défilait dans le Magicobus pléthore d'individus plus ou moins en possession de leurs moyens, qu'il fallait aider à s'installer, faire payer et déposer chez eux. Sans compter les appels frauduleux et agressions verbales ou physiques que son statut de paria de la société, ancien Serpentard et Mangemort reconnu, lui conférait.

Il aurait pu partir, fuir la haine, le mépris, les coups et les insultes. Partir loin, de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, comme ses parents qui avaient émigré à Salem. Leurs vies n'avaient été épargnées que grâce à l'intervention de « Saint Potter ». L'épuration d'après-guerre avait été violente. La population, mise à mal et oppressée depuis plusieurs mois, s'était déchaînée contre tous ceux qui avaient pu de près ou de loin s'apparenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui et ses parents s'étaient retranchés dans leur manoir secondaire du Yorkshire, attendant que l'orage passe et que les Aurors viennent les arrêter. C'était la seule option possible n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper ? Les Malfoy avaient fait trop mal, sa famille s'était trop enfoncée dans la magie noire pour en sortir indemne.

À cette époque, il surprenait parfois les discussions de ses parents, discussions qui s'arrêtaient brusquement lorsqu'il entrait dans la pièce. Mais les quelques bribes de conversation qu'il avait pu capter lui avaient appris l'essentiel : son père voulait se rendre en échange de l'exil de sa femme et de son fils. Lucius Malfoy voulait réparer ses erreurs passées. Il ne ferait pas comme Abraxas Malfoy, il ne se servirait pas de son fils comme bouclier face à ses ennemis. Avoir épousé une Black lui avait appris une chose : la famille passe avant tout, quelles que puissent être les conséquences pour lui-même.

Une secousse brusque du Magicobus ramena brutalement Draco à la réalité. À travers le pare-brise, on pouvait voir le soleil qui commençait à poindre à l'horizon. Il regarda rapidement sa montre : six heures trente-deux. Il s'était assoupi, mais la voix d'Ernie le sortit de sa torpeur :

« Eh ben gamin, de r'tour parmi nous ?

\- T'aurais dû me réveiller, Ern'.

\- Bah t'avais l'air d'en avoir b'soin. J'ai fait payer les deux, trois clients qui sont montés. T'inquiète dont pas. »

Dans son esprit, Ernie et le Magicobus étaient indissociables. Quelle que soit l'heure à laquelle il prenait son service, le chauffeur était toujours là aux commandes à attendre le départ. La première fois qu'il était monté dans le véhicule, Ern' l'avait regardé de la tête aux pieds avant de lui tendre une casquette bleue râpée et de démarrer. Il ne l'avait pas jugé, jamais. Pourtant les Mangemorts lui avaient arraché sa femme et ses deux filles lors de la première guerre, il aurait dû le détester, détester son nom, sa famille, tout ce qu'il représentait. Pendant les premiers mois, Draco avait attendu, il y avait sûrement anguille sous roche. Mais Ernie avait parlé, plaisanté avec lui, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais un jour le jeune homme avait craqué, craqué à force d'être toujours sur ses gardes, craqué à cause d'une énième insulte lancée dans les couloirs de ministère, craqué face à l'absence de ses parents qui lui manquaient tant, craqué face à la solitude qui lui pourrissait la vie. Alors que la nuit était bien avancée et le bus désert, Ernie avait essayé de le dérider grâce à une blague idiote à base de vampires et de goules, mais Draco avait craqué. Il l'avait insulté, traité de lâche, d'imbécile… et d'autres choses dont il avait trop honte pour vouloir s'en souvenir clairement. Au fur et à mesure que ces paroles s'écoulaient de sa bouche, ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler, puis ses bras et enfin tout son corps. Et le regard indéchiffrable d'Ernie. Il aurait voulu détruire cette image si calme que le chauffeur diffusait, écraser ses énormes lunettes, arracher les têtes réduites pendues au rétroviseur, qui le narguaient jour après jour. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il s'était laissé glisser au sol en attendant que sa crise d'angoisse se calme.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le Magicobus s'était immobilisé, il avait juste senti Ernie lui toucher le bras et avait serré les dents dans l'attente des coups qui ne tarderaient sûrement pas à pleuvoir au vu de son éclat. Mais le vieil homme s'était seulement assis à côté de lui, plaçant la tête du Serpentard sur ses genoux avant de commencer à lui caresser lentement les cheveux.

Ce geste anodin lui avait rappelé l'attitude de sa mère lorsqu'elle calmait ses angoisses nocturnes d'enfant, alors le barrage avait cédé. Ça avait commencé par quelques larmes, les premières depuis la fin de la guerre, puis des sanglots de plus en plus violents et bruyants. Il s'était agrippé à Ernie comme à une bouée de sauvetage, attendant que la tempête se calme, que la douleur s'estompe. Après, honteux de son éclat, il était resté longtemps appuyé contre son collègue, n'osant pas se relever. Mais Ern' l'avait remis sur ses pieds avant de lui donner une accolade tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale. Ce simple geste avait allégé son cœur. Ils avaient chacun repris leur place et la vie avait suivi son cours comme si de rien n'était.

Un virage un peu plus violent que les autres le fit revenir une fois de plus à la réalité, ainsi que la voix d'Ernie qui s'éleva dans le silence ambiant.

« Tu m'as l'air bien dans les vapes ce matin, toi !

\- Nan ça va. Des souvenirs qui me reviennent.

\- Ben, réveille-toi, on a un habitué ! »

La course du Magicobus se stoppa dans un paysage que Draco connaissait bien pour s'y arrêter exactement à sept heures et quart tous les matins : Godric's Hollow. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme tout aussi connu que le village dans lequel il résidait actuellement : Harry James Potter, Auror et accessoirement Sauveur du Monde Magique. C'était à Draco de jouer.

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Magicobus, le transport le plus fiable du monde sorcier ! Je suis Draco, à votre service. Destination ?

\- Bonjour Malfoy.

\- Potter.

\- Ministère de la Magie, entrée sud, comme d'habitude. Bonjour Ernie, ajouta-t-il tout en montant dans le véhicule.

\- Salut gamin ! Comment va ?!

\- Très bien, merci. Et vous ?

\- Potter, l'interrompit le blond, ça te fera quator… »

Mais Potter lui avait déjà fourré les quelques pièces dans les mains tandis que le Magicobus reprenait sa route. Ça faisait deux ans que l'Auror répétait la même routine matinale, il connaissait le prix de la course. Draco se rassit tout en observant les deux hommes qui conversaient devant lui. Depuis que les différentes chaises, tables, lits et fauteuils du bus avaient été fixés au sol et qu'Ernie avait suivi des cours de conduite avec un né-moldu, pour avoir connu l'avant et l'après, Draco pouvait voir la différence. L'ambiance dans le Magicobus était plus détendue, les clients plus nombreux et bavards lorsque le véhicule roulait. Ils étaient nombreux à faire comme Potter en ce moment même, à échanger quelques mots avec Ernie, parlant de famille, de politique et autre. Draco, lui, préférait se faire discret et rester en retrait, ne pas se faire remarquer était plus prudent, c'était une règle qu'il s'était fixé dès le début. Mais chaque règle a son exception et Potter était la sienne.

Potter avait pour la première fois engagé la conversation avec lui quelques mois après avoir commencé à prendre le Magicobus. Parce que bien sûr le Grand Harry Potter ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et prendre le réseau de cheminette pour aller au travail, il fallait qu'il lui préfère le Magicobus ! Par la suite, il avait appris de la bouche même de l'Élu que son estomac ne supportait que modérément les voyages par cheminée. Mais lorsque le brun avait commencé à lui parler, il s'était méfié, n'avait répondu que par des réponses neutres, courtes et concises. Puis au fur et à mesure des mois qui passaient, il avait baissé sa garde et sa langue s'était déliée et ils avaient commencé à parler de façon plus naturelle. Même si leurs sujets de conversations restaient relativement neutres, exprimer son avis devant l'Auror ne le dérangeait plus.

La discussion qui se déroulait en ce moment entre Ernie et Potter semblait prendre un tournant intéressant : tandis que le chauffeur fouillait parmi les magazines posés devant lui, le brun avait viré à l'écarlate et se cachait le visage dans ses mains. Ernie poussa une exclamation de victoire et lança à l'Auror un magazine que celui-ci rattrapa au vol. Intéressé par le rougissement du brun qui sembla encore s'accroître, Draco se rapprocha des deux hommes.

C'était le Sorcière Hebdo de la veille, sur la couverture on pouvait lire « Après l'ACTION, la PASSION ! Harry Potter ne serait plus seul ! Plus d'informations p.3 ». Sous le titre racoleur s'étalait effectivement une photo animée qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'action de ses deux protagonistes : on pouvait y voir un couple enlacé s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le plus grand portait des robes d'Auror, des protections en cuir moulant son torse, ses hanches, avant-bras et jambes, révélant un corps d'homme musclé à la silhouette imposante. Et avec ces cheveux courts en bataille aucun doute n'était permis : c'était bien Potter. Sûrement venant de rentrer ou se préparant à partir pour une mission de terrain au vu de sa tenue. La seconde personne était plus petite et menue, à moitié dans l'ombre et en partie dissimulée par le brun, on ne pouvait voir distinctement d'elle que ses cheveux clairs et ses robes d'Auror.

L'action sur le polaroïd se déroulait en à peine dix petites secondes, mais pour Draco le terme « PASSION », utilisé par le journal, n'était pas erroné ! On pouvait y voir Potter plaquer l'inconnue contre un mur avant de s'immiscer entre ses jambes et de l'embrasser fougueusement. Sa partenaire n'était pas en reste puisqu'elle agrippait sauvagement la chevelure de l'Auror comme pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle tout en lui rendant son baiser. Et alors que Potter agrippait ses fesses et qu'elle entourait le bassin de son compagnon de ses jambes… la photographie repartait à zéro ! Frustrant ! Excitant également. Draco déglutit face à la sensualité que dégageait la scène et sentit le sang affluer jusqu'à son visage et plus au sud. Pour se redonner contenance il feuilleta le magazine jusqu'à la troisième page qu'il commença à lire à voix haute.

« Ce mardi, alors que notre envoyé spécial Andréas Wolves revenait d'une mission de terrain menée avec brio par l'Auror Harry Potter (voir dossier p.7), il a pu assister au détour d'un couloir à une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Harry Potter enlaçant tendrement l'une de ses collègues Auror, également de retour d'une mission à haut risque. Le couple s'est laissé aller à une embrassade fougueuse au milieu du couloir, que notre photographe a pu capturer avant de se retirer pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux protagonistes. Alors mesdames, il semblerait que le cœur de Harry Potter soit désormais pris, cependant on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité de celle qui l'occupe. Rappelons que Harry Potter est resté très discret sur ses fréquentations ces dernières années et que… Bla, bla, bla… Eh ben, Potter ! Tu as fait fort !

\- Aucun commentaire, Malfoy ! Encore heureux que Wolves n'ait pas donné son nom, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa compagne sur la photographie. Sinon je pense que je l'aurais étranglé de mes mains.

\- Il faut être plus discret avant de s'envoyer en l'air au beau milieu d'un couloir.

\- C'est certain que tu es un expert dans ce genre que situation !

\- Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein monsieur l'Auror ! »

Potter allait répliquer, mais l'arrêt du Magicobus ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ministère de la Magie, entrée Sud ! Bonne journée Ernie, la mienne est terminée ! Potter, n'oublie pas de prendre une chambre la prochaine fois ! »

Draco s'élança joyeusement vers la sortie, un sourire aux lèvres, oui taquiner Potter était toujours source de réjouissances ! Cependant, alors qu'il s'éloignait du bus, un cri retentit derrière lui :

« MALFOY ! ATTENTION ! »

Avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, il vit arriver vers lui un rayon mauve qui progressait à toute vitesse. Il entendit le Protego de Potter mais se dit en lui-même que ça ne réussirait pas à le sauver, l'Auror était trop loin. Le sort le toucha au niveau du cou, une douleur sourde le foudroya violemment et il sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler rapidement sur son torse. Cette journée avait trop bien commencé, c'était trop beau pour être vrai songea-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

 **OoO**

La brûlure de l'air dans ses poumons et la douleur qui irradiait ses côtes à chaque battement de cœur. Ce furent les premières choses que ressentit Draco lors de son réveil. Il y avait des personnes autour de lui, mais leurs voix lui parvenaient étouffées. Merlin, il avait mal. Respirer était un supplice, l'air lui manquait. Il tenta tout de même de prendre une grande inspiration mais fut secoué d'une quinte de toux qui lui laboura les côtes. Immédiatement une présence se fit sentir auprès de lui, des mains l'aidèrent à s'asseoir et le goulot d'une fiole fût pressé contre ses lèvres. Il reconnut instantanément l'odeur d'une potion antidouleur et but goulûment pendant que la souffrance s'apaisait. C'était comme un baume qui recouvrait chacun de ses nerfs mis à vif, il se sentait cotonneux, mais n'avait plus mal.

Les voix qu'il avait entendues à son réveil devinrent plus précises et les mots prirent enfin un sens.

« Draco ? Draco, tu m'entends ? C'est Millicent, Draco ! Sers-moi la main s'il te plaît, il faut que je vérifie tes réflexes.

\- Milli'… Murmura-t-il avant de s'interrompre, la gorge sèche.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu es à Sainte Mangouste. Sers-moi la main pour que je puisse lancer le sort de diagnostic. »

Machinalement, Draco obéit. Il regarda, comme à travers un écran de fumée, un trait rose sortir de la baguette de Millicent et lui frapper la poitrine. Mais cette fois-ci nulle douleur, juste l'impression désagréable qu'une liane explorait les moindres recoins de son corps. Sa vision s'éclaircit lentement jusqu'à redevenir parfaitement nette, il essaya de se redresser, mais son corps était tellement faible qu'il ne put se soulever que de quelques centimètres avant de retomber lourdement sur le lit d'hôpital.

« Tu devrais rester allongé, Malfoy. Ça fait presque trois jours que tu joues la Belle au Bois Dormant. »

Le blond tourna si violemment la tête en direction de la voix que ses vertèbres en craquèrent. Harry Potter se tenait à côté de son lit, les bras croisés sur son torse, son uniforme d'Auror sur le dos et un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Il paraissait heureux de son petit effet même si une lueur d'inquiétude assombrissait son regard. Était-ce une hallucination ? Son cerveau avait-il cette fois complètement disjoncté ? Derrière l'Auror, il put distinguer une petite table avec quelques dossiers et une chaise où était déposée une large cape noire ornée d'un insigne d'Auror. Trop de détails. C'était bien réel. Harry Potter à son chevet, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou s'en réjouir, mais la voix de Millicent interrompit ses pensées.

« Ça a l'air d'être bien. Je vais te donner de l'eau et des potions nutritives pour accélérer la guérison. Auror Potter, vous pouvez m'aider un instant ? »

Avant que le blond n'ait pu articuler une objection, Potter avait déjà acquiescé et s'était rapproché de lui. Quand Draco se sentit délicatement, mais fermement tout de même, relevé sur ses oreillers, il comprit que c'était déjà l'Auror qui l'avait assisté lors de son réveil.

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur, Draco, enchaîna Millicent tout en le faisant boire. Heureusement que le Protego de Potter a altéré le sortilège sinon tu ne serais plus là et… »

La voix de la jeune femme s'enraya et sa main trembla légèrement. Draco, qui avait retrouvé quelques forces, entremêla ses doigts à ceux de son amie et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte fraternelle, il n'avait jamais supporté de voir une femme pleurer. Millicent referma fortement ses bras autour du jeune homme, elle lui faisait un peu mal, mais il n'en avait cure, il était vivant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter qui le soutenait toujours, mais l'Auror avait pudiquement détourné le regard et admirait la fenêtre magique de la chambre, s'ouvrant sur un paysage automnal. La jeune femme finit par le relâcher après une dernière étreinte. Quelques potions supplémentaires plus tard elle quitta la pièce et Draco put enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Tu as été agressé. Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé le coupable, je suppose que le Magenmagot requerra la tentative d'homicide.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu l'attraper sur place ?

\- Non, il a été trop rapide malheureusement.

\- On sait qui c'est ?

\- Non. Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu nous fournisses une liste de personnes avec qui tu aurais pu avoir des… divergences d'opinions.»

Des divergences d'opinions ! Est-ce que Potter se payait sa tête ? Cette foutue liste pouvait aller de tous ses anciens « camarades » Mangemorts à chaque sorcier ayant perdu un proche pendant la guerre en passant par tous les clients qui avaient pu l'insulter ces deux dernières années ! Il allait falloir des années au brun pour en venir à bout. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien foutre dans sa chambre d'hôpital ? L'Auror l'observait calmement, lui aussi semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il attrapa sa chaise, la posa à côté du lit du malade et s'assit lourdement, arborant un air résolu sur le visage. Draco allait devoir jouer serré. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien : un peu de tact, de ruse et de manipulation et il aurait les informations qu'il voulait !

« Qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre Potter ? »

Okay, autant pour le tact ! De toute façon les Gryffondors détestaient tourner autour du pot et Potter lui faisait toujours autant perdre son flegme naturel. Le sourire en coin de l'Auror laissait à penser que ses pensées devaient être à peu près les mêmes que les siennes.

« J'ai été délégué pour assurer ta protection.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin d'un chien de garde ?

\- Parce que quelqu'un t'a agressé à deux pas du Ministère de la Magie avec un sort de magie noire particulièrement vicieux. Parce que cette même personne a essayé de récidiver à Sainte Mangouste d'ailleurs. Deux attaques en deux jours étant beaucoup, il a été décidé de te mettre sous protection rapprochée.

\- On a essayé de… de me…

\- Ouais, de se débarrasser de toi.

\- Et c'est toi qui as été choisi pour me protéger ?

\- J'étais volontaire, Malfoy. »

Volontaire. Volontaire pour le protéger, lui… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que pouvait bien y gagner l'Auror ? Les idées se bousculaient dans son esprit, son sang battait furieusement contre ses tempes et il sentait les prémices d'un mal de tête poindre à l'horizon. Puis soudain, une pensée le frappa : on avait essayé de le tuer ! Si Potter n'avait pas eu autant de réflexes, il serait six pieds sous terre sans avoir revu ses parents, sans avoir invité Millicent à boire un verre, sans avoir demandé pardon à Pansy, sans avoir réalisé ses rêves et vécu vraiment… La nausée le gagna, Merlin, la dernière chose à faire était de vomir sur l'Élu du Monde Magique. Au regard de Potter, Draco sut que son malaise devait se lire sur son visage.

Il prit de lentes inspirations pour retrouver contenance. Par Morgane, il était tellement fatigué d'un seul coup, découragé même.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Potter ? »

Le son même de sa voix, faible, cassé, le fit grimacer, mais il n'était plus à ça près. Il vit le brun chercher une réponse adéquate tout en époussetant les draps pour se redonner contenance.

« Je fais mon travail, Malfoy. Et je paye mes dettes également.

\- Quelles dettes ?

\- Une dette de vie peut-être, tu as la mémoire courte pour un Serpentard, plaisanta l'Auror.

\- Tu n'as pas de dette envers moi, Potter, rétorqua le blond mortellement sérieux. Et celle que tu pouvais avoir envers ma mère est réglée depuis déjà quatre ans. Tu as la mémoire courte, mais ce n'est pas surprenant pour un Gryffondor. »

L'attaque est la meilleure des défenses, ce n'était pas un principe Serpentard, mais quand il était perdu ou se sentait acculé il devenait rapidement agressif. Un défaut qu'il avait essayé de régler avec le temps, mais sans succès.

« La dette que j'ai envers un gamin de dix-sept ans complètement perdu, qui, malgré ce qu'il a devant les yeux, ne veut pas reconnaître Harry Potter alors que son père le presse pour pouvoir appeler en premier son maître. Ça te rappelle peut-être quelque chose ? »

Draco se serait sûrement effondré s'il n'avait pas été dans son lit. Des souvenirs le frappèrent de plein fouet : la peur d'abord, qui le prit à la gorge, le rire strident de Bellatrix résonnant dans son esprit, l'odeur du sang coulant sur les dalles du manoir… Il n'avait rien dit. Aujourd'hui encore il se demandait parfois pourquoi. Il l'avait reconnu dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, aucun autre sorcier n'avait de tels yeux verts, mais il avait gardé le silence. Et qui d'autre aurait pu être avec cette sang-de-bourbe et ce traître à son sang rouquin ! Ça lui avait paru évident, mais il n'avait pas répondu aux sollicitations de son père, ça aurait voulu dire que Potter allait mourir, ça aurait fait de lui un meurtrier. Et le regard déterminé de Granger alors qu'elle se faisait torturer sous ses yeux par sa tante. Ses cris se répercutant à l'infini sur les murs de la salle de bal. Elle était fière, elle incarnait la résistance. À cet instant il n'avait plus vu ni son ascendance, ni sa maison, mais seulement une sorcière bien plus courageuse de lui. Prête à mourir pour sa cause, à mourir pour ne pas trahir ceux qu'elle aime, pour leur liberté.

« Tu m'as sauvé, non ? La dette est caduque.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Malgré ce que tu peux croire, la dette que j'avais envers ta mère n'était pas réglée. J'ai défendu ton père il y a quatre ans, toi, t'étais pas inquiété. En te sauvant la vie cette semaine ça l'a annulée, mais reste encore la tienne.

\- Ton sens du devoir t'honore, cracha le blond.

\- Je le fais aussi, continua le brun sans se soucier de son interruption, parce que c'est mon métier de défendre des sorciers en danger. Et parce qu'il semblerait que te côtoyer tous les jours fasse que je suis attaché à ta personne. »

D'accord, en langage « Sang-pur » ce que venait de formuler Potter pouvait s'apparenter à une proposition en vue d'une cour. Draco était assez surpris et à vrai dire assez flatté par l'intérêt que pouvait lui porter l'Auror même s'il n'en voyait pas la cause. Mais le brun n'était peut-être pas au fait des us et coutumes de la noblesse sorcière, malgré tout Draco préféra s'en assurer.

« Je suis flatté de ton intérêt, Potter, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir y répondre dans l'immédiat. »

Réponse neutre, pas de oui ni de non. En espérant que l'Auror ne le prenne pas mal, pensa-t-il avec appréhension. Mais Potter le regardait avec circonspection, puis il sembla suivre le fils des pensées de Draco et rougit violemment.

« Non ! Non, pas comme ça ! Tu es une connaissance, un ami ! Pas comme tu le crois.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. Je ne pense pas que ta copine aurait apprécié, répondit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas de copine, Malfoy. Une seule remarque sur l'article de Sorcière Hebdo et je te passe par la fenêtre !

\- Tu n'oseras pas, tu dois me protéger Potter. Pauvre petite amie que tu caches dans ton placard, elle doit le prendre mal.

\- Je l'ai embrassé sous le coup de l'adrénaline, il ne l'a pas mal pris. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Oh, il n'est… Attends, IL ?! »

Le brun avait-il bien dit ça, ou était-ce une hallucination auditive ? Mais Potter paraissait trop content de lui pour que ce soit une blague, absolument heureux de l'effet que la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher avait sur lui. L'Auror le plus admiré par la population sorcière, le plus connu également, après qui toutes les célibataires du Royaume-Uni courraient, venait de lui avouer avoir déjà embrassé un homme ! Enfin, embrassé le terme était faible, il rougit en repensant à la scène se jouant en couverture du Sorcière Hebdo.

Non ce n'était pas le moment de retomber dans ses penchants de jeunesse, surtout quand on était à peine recouvert d'un fin drap d'hôpital qui ne cacherait absolument rien de son excitation !

« Tu as perdu ta langue ?

\- Non. Je me demandais par quel miracle cette croustillante information n'était jamais venue aux oreilles des journalistes, mentit-il.

\- Disons que j'ai des relations. Je suis obligé de laisser filtrer quelques infos de temps en temps, mais la menace d'un procès contre moi fait reculer beaucoup de monde !

\- Intéressant…

\- Je m'attendais à voir le petit Sang-Pur que tu es, beaucoup plus choqué, Malfoy.

\- Tu apprendras, Potter, qu'il en faut désormais beaucoup plus pour me choquer !

\- Je vois ça, répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu prends ce risque ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je me doute que c'est pas seulement pour le plaisir de voir ma mâchoire s'écraser de surprise sur le sol. »

Potter paraissait hésitant, il le jaugea un instant du regard avant de détourner les yeux. Draco pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toute vitesse, cherchant les bons mots, la formulation adéquate. S'il avait appris quelque chose en côtoyant Potter c'est que celui-ci était toujours très prudent. Même lors de discussions enflammées, il tentait toujours de garder le maximum de contrôle sur ses paroles.

« Tous mes amis le savent, finit-il par répondre. Je pense que je voulais officialiser notre amitié. Je veux dire, je ne te protège pas par devoir ou pour cette fichue dette de vie. J'ai accepté d'assurer ta protection parce que tu es un ami que j'apprécie beaucoup. Prends ça pour une marque de confiance.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que le méchant Serpentard, que je suis, vende la mèche ?

\- Je prends le risque… »

Le brun le regardait dans les yeux, il paraissait mortellement sérieux et Draco pouvait presque sentir la confiance émaner de chacun des pores de sa peau. Méritait-il une telle confiance ? Et surtout, est-ce que Potter était véritablement un ami pour lui ? Que ressentait-il pour l'Auror ? Il gigota nerveusement sous les couvertures avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son compagnon, il n'avait pas bougé et le fixait toujours, insondable. Draco relâcha la respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenue. Combien de sorciers et de sorcières avaient eu l'occasion de se voir proposer une seconde chance après la Grande Guerre ? Peu. Très peu. Aujourd'hui, il était temps qu'il assume ses choix et saisisse la sienne. Lentement, il se redressa sur son lit et tendit une main vers Potter.

« Enchanté, je suis Draco Malfoy. »

Le brun lui jeta un regard intrigué avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Il avait compris. Il saisit chaleureusement la main tendue, un sourire fendant son visage. Merlin, il était assez séduisant à cet instant. Draco se gifla mentalement à cette remarque et concentra de nouveau son attention sur les paroles qui sortaient de la bouche du brun.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. Je suis Harry Potter, répondit le brun. Je suis sûr qu'on va s'entendre à merveille toi et moi », ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

 **OoO**

« Comment ça, je ne peux pas reprendre mon poste ! Vous vous foutez de moi !

\- Calmez-vous monsieur Malfoy.

\- Que je me calme ! Vous me virez et voulez que je me calme !

\- Vous n'êtes pas renvoyé, prenez ça plutôt comme des vacances.

\- Je ne veux pas de putain de vacances, j'ai besoin de mon salaire, je vous signale.

\- Vous aurez évidemment le minimum requis pour...

\- Le minimum pour pas crever !

\- Il serait préférable que monsieur Malfoy garde son poste. »

Draco et l'employé du ministère se retournèrent de concert pour voir Harry Potter appuyé sur le montant de la porte. Derrière lui dans le couloir étaient amassées une dizaine de personnes. Il semblerait que leur dispute ait attiré des vautours !

« Monsieur Potter...

\- Je n'ai lu nulle part dans le compte rendu de la réunion d'hier entre l'Auror en chef et votre directeur, que monsieur Malfoy devait être mis en "vacances".

\- Je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres.

\- Et bien envoyez une note au "donneur d'ordres" et dites-lui que l'Auror Potter l'attend dans votre bureau.

\- Mais… mais je... »

En voyant l'employé virer au blanc et bafouiller lamentablement devant un Potter au regard glacial, il se dit que ça avait quand même du bon d'être ami avec le brun.

 **OoO**

« Bonjour et bienvenue dans le Magicobus, le transport le plus fiable du monde sorcier ! Je suis Draco, à votre service. Destination ?

\- La ferme, Malfoy, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être aussi heureux à une heure pareille.

\- Oh, le petit Auror n'est pas du matin ! Enfin, du soir dans notre cas.

\- Si j'avais réussi à dormir, ça irait mieux.

\- Le plaisir de devoir dormir de jour, on s'y fait au bout de quelques semaines.

\- Oh joie…

\- J'émets des doutes quant à la réelle protection que tu peux m'apporter Potter !

\- Je vais passer la nuit à mettre des protections sur cette poubelle roulante, Malfoy. Ne me cherche pas trop, tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Je vais me faire un plaisir d'être constamment dans tes pattes, sois-en sûr !

\- À ta guise, si tu désires tant que ça de finir menotté dans un coin c'est ton choix. »

Le ton de Potter était taquin et son regard rieur démentait le sérieux de ses propos, mais à cette phrase Draco ne put que déglutir bruyamment. Imaginer Potter torse nu, arborant uniquement un jean usé, son holster, un regard lubrique et une paire de menottes tournoyant dans sa main lui donnait soudainement chaud. Le Magicobus recelait de quelques « coins » tranquilles à explorer, Draco était presque certain que deux ou trois lits à l'étage possédaient des barreaux… L'idée était à creuser, peut-être même arriverait-il à subtiliser ses « bracelets » à l'Auror, pensa-t-il sournoisement. Oh oui, il n'allait pas lâcher Potter !

 **OoO**

« Ça t'arrive de regretter de ne pas être parti pour Salem ?

\- Pourquoi tu me poses la question, Potter ? Tu dois te douter de la réponse, non ?

\- Tu aurais pu partir avec ta mère comme c'était prévu ? »

Il se revoyait le portoloin entre les mains, c'était une cape en laine toute simple, sans fioritures, sans signes distinctifs particuliers. Juste une cape qui allait les emmener, lui et sa mère, à l'autre bout du monde. L'exil, la sentence était tombée comme un couperet. Soit sa mère fuyait l'Angleterre soit elle serait mise en résidence surveillée avec son père : une cage dorée. Et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver si par la suite le Magenmagot changeait d'avis. Draco devait partir avec elle, pour ne pas la laisser seule, pour la soutenir dans sa douleur. Lucius et Narcissa étaient à quelques pas de lui, enlacés, la blonde sanglotait et semblait effondrée. Il lui avait fallu une guerre, des drames et une condamnation pour voir ses parents s'étreindre ainsi. La gorge serrée, il regarda sa montre : trois petites minutes avant le départ. Son père s'approcha de lui lentement avant de l'attirer contre son torse, hésitant, maladroit.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu droit à ce genre de signes d'affections de la part de son paternel il ne devait pas avoir plus de sept ou huit ans. Il refoula ses larmes et se détacha lentement de Lucius. Un dernier baiser, un dernier « je t'aime » murmuré par sa mère. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre : plus que quelques secondes. Shackelbolt s'approchait d'eux sûrement pour faire reculer le chef de la famille Malfoy. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Pourquoi avait-il placé le portoloin dans les mains de ses parents à ce moment-là, avant de se mettre hors de leur portée ? Il n'avait pensé qu'à eux, il n'avait vu que leur bonheur. Sa mère l'avait regardé avec les yeux écarquillés, sans comprendre. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue, avant d'être frappé par le Stupefix d'un des Aurors présents, était la main tendue de son père, comme le suppliant de partir avec eux. Mais la cape n'était prévue que pour deux personnes et sa vie était en Angleterre.

« Je ne regrette pas. Si c'était à refaire, je le referais sans hésitations.

\- Tes parents en pensent quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, Potter. J'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis la note du ministère m'informant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

\- Pas une lettre en quatre ans ?

\- Pas une, il faut croire que la vie là-bas ne leur en laisse pas le temps… »

La satisfaction de savoir ses parents en sécurité laissa place à la douleur causée par leur silence. Il avait passé des nuits à se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, sans réponses. Il se raidit quand Potter passa maladroitement son bras autour de ses épaules, avant de s'affaisser contre son torse, bercé par ses bras. Il avait le droit de se laisser aller de temps en temps, non ? Juste un instant où il pourrait se sentir en sécurité. Juste une minute s'il vous plaît.

 **OoO**

« Tu vas bien ? »

Draco rit à la question tellement naïve de son Auror personnel. Rire qui s'étrangla rapidement en sanglot. Comment pourrait-il se sentir bien ? Assis sur le sol de son appartement, entouré de dizaines de lettres ouvertes autour de lui. Certaines enthousiastes, d'autres désemparées, mais toutes lui étant destinées depuis près de deux années. Ses parents savaient-ils que le Ministère de la Magie filtrait leur courrier ? Où étaient-ils persuadés que leur fils les ignorait sciemment ?

Potter avait débarqué à l'improviste chez lui en début d'après-midi, relevant au passage l'Auror de garde devant sa porte, Draco n'avait pu retenir un petit sourire moqueur. Manquait-il tant que ça à l'Auror ? Ils ne s'étaient quittés que depuis quelques heures pourtant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le regard noir et la mâchoire serrée de son ami l'avaient stoppé. La première chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit était de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre le brun en colère.

Depuis quand l'opinion que l'Auror avait de lui comptait-elle tant à ses yeux ? Lentement, mais sûrement, Harry avait fait sa place dans sa vie, envahissant son espace vital, se préoccupant de son bien-être, creusant son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il aurait pu avoir qui il voulait d'un claquement de doigts, mais il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, ancien Serpentard, ancien Mangemort… Le pire étant que le brun lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il avait, au moins en partie, tiré un trait sur leur passé commun ! Bref, aujourd'hui il en était sûr : les Gryffondors sont d'incurables optimistes et romantiques. Pourtant à cet instant, debout dans l'entrée de son appartement, son Gryffondor attitré lui avait paru relativement menaçant.

« Draco ? »

Le blond sortit brutalement de ses réflexions. Harry s'était agenouillé face à lui, c'est seulement quand il lui essuya délicatement les joues de ses pouces que le Serpentard se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne les ai jamais reçues ?

\- Quand tu m'as dit que t'avais jamais reçu de lettres de tes parents depuis leur départ ça m'a pas mal choqué. Je suis allé faire une petite visite au service postal international.

\- Et tu les as trouvées.

\- Exact, j'ai dû gueuler un peu, mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre et des sanctions adéquates seront appliquées pour les responsables de l'époque. Ils avaient ordonné de bloquer tout le courrier de tes parents.

\- Putain, est-ce que ça va s'arrêter un jour ? »

De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition, mouillant au passage l'uniforme de Harry qui l'avait attiré contre lui. Depuis qu'il côtoyait l'Auror il se transformait en une véritable fontaine ! C'est ça, s'il pleurait sans cesse c'était à cause du brun ! Fort de ces conclusions, il se blottit un peu plus contre ce torse qui lui apportait tant de réconfort. Le brun resserra son étreinte, le berçant comme un enfant. Le poids du chagrin quittant lentement son corps, Draco réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et en sécurité depuis des années. Harry lui caressa les cheveux puis lui embrassa tendrement le front. Il lui sembla qu'ils restèrent ainsi une éternité avant que Draco ne se décide à reprendre la parole sans toutefois changer de position.

« Je t'apprécie vraiment beaucoup, tu sais ? Commença-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas croiser le regard de l'Auror. Même si ton côté Gryffondor-Saveur-de-la-Veuve-et-de-l'Orphelin joue parfois contre toi et que…

\- Je t'aime », l'interrompit brutalement le brun.

Les paroles de Harry atteignirent le cerveau de Draco comme au ralenti et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Est-ce que ces quelques mots n'étaient qu'une invention de son imagination ? Un nouveau moyen qu'avait inventé son esprit pour le torturer un peu plus ? Il releva les yeux vers son compagnon, mais aucun mot ne put passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Il pouvait lire de la peur dans le regard du brun, de l'anxiété, mais aussi… de l'amour ? Sans plus réfléchir, Draco attira ce corps chaud à lui, leurs lèvres s'effleurant enfin. Deux mains vinrent encercler son visage, transformant le timide attouchement en un baiser plus profond. Enfin ! Enfin, il goûtait pleinement cette bouche, se pressait sans retenue contre ce corps, empoignant ces cheveux ébouriffés afin de parer à toute retraite de l'Auror.

Harry lui répondait avec la même passion, lui rendant baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse, souriant contre la fine bouche du Sang-Pur qui n'avait pas rejeté son aveu. Ils durent finalement s'écarter l'un de l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour reprendre leur souffle. Laissant retomber la tension qui avait envahi son corps, Draco posa son front contre celui du brun, les yeux verts, assombris par le désir, rayonnaient de satisfaction. De plus, même avec un pied de biche moldu, le blond n'était pas certain de pouvoir arracher le sourire joyeux qui ornait le visage de l'Auror. Il ne dit rien, conscient qu'il devait lui-même arborer la même expression. Par Morgane, il était tellement heureux, il se sentait tellement léger à cet instant. Oubliant toute sa peine et son ressentiment passé, il répondit à la déclaration de Harry par les mêmes mots qui avaient fait imploser son cœur.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

À ces paroles, les joues du Gryffondor s'embrasèrent violemment et Draco ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie qui le tenaillait de se réapproprier cette bouche si tentante. Il explora, lécha et mordilla sans relâche, espérant que le brun perde lui aussi le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait. Puis brutalement, tout s'arrêta. Potter s'était figé, ses yeux étaient devenus froids et alertes. Soudain dégrisé, Draco suivit le regard de l'Auror jusqu'à l'unique fenêtre que comportait son salon et son sang se glaça. Par transparence, à travers les rideaux, on pouvait deviner une silhouette humaine munie d'une baguette magique. Avant qu'il n'ait pu articuler un mot, la vitre éclata en mille morceaux et il sentit la sensation familière du déclenchement d'un portoloin.

 **OoO**

Durant toute sa carrière, Kingsley Shakelbolt avait vécu et vu beaucoup de choses. Il avait traversé deux guerres meurtrières, intégré l'Ordre du Phœnix, formé de nombreux Aurors et gravi un à un les échelons du ministère, passant en vingt-cinq ans de simple Auror de premier grade à Ministre de la Magie. Par intérim pendant une petite année, mais ministre tout de même ! Il s'était toujours échiné à suivre une ligne de conduite irréprochable : punir les coupables et protéger les innocents. Ça l'avait poussé plusieurs fois à contourner les règlements voire à trahir le Ministère. Mais il n'avait jamais hésité, jamais il ne s'était posé la question quant aux répercussions de ses actes, car seule la justice comptait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui il avait étalé sur son bureau tous les rapports des Aurors enquêtant sur l'affaire Draco Malfoy. Pris séparément, ceux-ci n'offraient aucune piste, aucun indice concernant le présumé agresseur du Serpentard, mais en commun ils dessinaient une réalité tout autre, une réalité que Kingsley ne parvenait pas à avaler même avec une demi-bouteille de FireWhisky dans le sang. C'était impossible, inconcevable même. Pourtant maintenant, le nom du coupable, ou tout du moins d'un des coupables, était évident ! Comment était-il possible que des Aurors chevronnés n'aient pas remarqué tous les manques, les blancs de plusieurs heures certaines fois, qui émaillaient leurs rapports ? C'était pratiquement inexplicable, sauf si quelqu'un, l'un des leurs, un Auror en qui ils avaient toute confiance et à qui ils auraient confié leurs vies n'avait pas « expliqué », « comblé » toutes ces zones d'ombre.

Le grincement de la porte lui fit relever la tête et Harry apparut dans l'encadrement, souriant comme à son habitude mais en voyant les documents sur le bureau, son regard se troubla un instant.

« Alors, on a des pistes ? »

Le brun avait posé la question sur un ton qui se voulait détaché mais Kingsley le connaissait assez bien pour sentir la tension sous-jacente qui l'animait.

« Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, non ? »

Même s'il avait voulu rester neutre, le ton du ministre révélait une certaine détresse face à la réalité qu'il venait de découvrir et il observa le visage de Harry se figer, revêtant un masque d'impassibilité malgré l'appréhension qui devait le tenailler. Certainement pour plus de discrétion, le brun entra complètement dans le bureau, refermant dans le même temps la porte et s'appuyant contre avant de dévisager attentivement Kingsley. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Et surtout comment Harry en était-il arrivé là ?! À organiser toute cette mascarade ? À mettre en danger non seulement Malfoy, mais aussi ses propres collègues ! À mouiller avec lui un complice, car il y avait obligatoirement un deuxième larron, qui était certainement l'un de ses amis ! Soupirant longuement, le ministre indiqua l'un des sièges à Harry.

« Assieds-toi au moins, tu vas certainement m'aider à y voir plus clair, intima-t-il à l'Auror tout en se dirigeant vers son mini-bar personnel. Je te sers un verre, ça ne nous fera pas de mal !

\- Un Whisky-Pur-Feu, s'il te plaît.

\- Tiens, dit-il en lui remettant l'alcool entre les mains avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil à ses côtés. Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- Tu n'as aucune preuve concrète, rétorqua calmement le brun tout en sirotant son verre, les seules preuves que tu pourrais fournir devant un tribunal seraient des témoignages soi-disant erronés et ma réputation ferait le reste. »

C'était vrai effectivement, il n'y avait absolument aucune preuve directe accusant Harry. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui intéressait Kingsley !

« Je m'en fous de tout ça, Harry ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est à quoi ça rime toute cette putain de mascarade ?! À quoi ça sert, tu aies mis des gens en danger merde ! C'est Malfoy qui t'a demandé de faire ça, pour qu'il puisse être transféré à Salem ? Tu sais que…

\- Non, il n'est pas au courant ! C'était mon idée !

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Certain, je voulais juste qu'il soit assez menacé pour que le Ministère l'envoie rejoindre ses parents ! Il sera heureux là-bas.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour lui ?

\- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? »

Bien sûr qu'il avait sa petite idée, l'attachement de Harry envers Draco Malfoy n'était un secret pour personne ! Si sa participation au procès qui avait innocenté le blond à la fin de la seconde guerre avait été mise sur le fait de la dette de sang que le brun avait contractée avec Narcissa Malfoy, leur relative amitié et le rapprochement de ces dernières semaines ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature pseudo-amoureuse de leurs interactions. Si Kingsley ne doutait pas des sentiments de Harry, les intentions de Draco restaient plus floues et malgré la gravité de la situation actuelle, le noir ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son protégé.

« Tu sais que vous êtes dans la merde, Harry ?

\- Tu vas l'empêcher de partir pour Salem ?

\- Enfin, tu es dans la merde plus précisément, continua-t-il sans se soucier de l'interruption de l'Auror.

\- Tu vas m'arrêter ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais tu es dans la merde parce que t'es amoureux d'un putain de Serpentard, Potter ! Et pas n'importe lequel ! »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Tu sais Kingsley, depuis toutes ces années j'ai pu apprendre une chose sur les Serpentards : ils n'aiment qu'une fois et jusqu'à la mort. Narcissa Malfoy protégera toujours son mari, Androméda pleurera Ted à jamais et Snape est resté fidèle à ma mère pendant près de vingt années alors que plus rien ne le rattachait à ce monde. Je pense que la loyauté, le courage, l'intelligence ou la ruse ne sont que des stéréotypes. Les maisons de Poudlard sont bien plus complexes que ça.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

\- J'ai failli être réparti à Serpentard et j'aime à penser que cette particularité fait que mon amour pour Draco, l'attraction que je ressens à son égard n'est pas juste une passade. J'aime à penser que quand il me dit « je t'aime » ça sera pour toujours, expliqua-t-il d'un ton enflammé.

\- Tu te rends compte que ton discours est absolument niais, adorable et plein de bons sentiments, rétorqua Kingsley, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, je sais, s'esclaffa le brun. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis amoureux ! »

Kingsley rit un peu avec lui avant de reprendre.

« Tu vas lui dire que c'est toi qui as organisé tout ça ?

\- Oui, dès qu'il sera en sécurité.

\- Et s'il t'en veut ?

\- Je me ferai pardonner !

\- Et s'il ne pardonne pas ?

\- Alors je m'effacerai et ferai en sorte de rester dans l'ombre, je suppose », répondit l'Elu soudain plus amer.

Oh oui, l'amour est une belle merde quand même. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa pendule, Shakelbolt se leva, immédiatement imité par son compagnon, il le dévisagea calmement avant de l'attirer dans une étreinte amicale. À ce contact, le corps du brun parut se détendre brusquement, comme si soudainement toutes les tensions qui l'habitaient s'étaient évaporées. Le ministre reprit la parole quand ils s'éloignèrent enfin, reprenant une position plus respectable.

« Allez, dépêche-toi tu vas rater le départ de Malfoy ! Même si tu le reverras bientôt, je suppose, et avec un peu de chance, j'appuierai sûrement ta candidature d'ambassadeur à Salem d'ici quelques mois !

\- C'est effectivement ce qui est prévu. »

Alors que l'Auror se dirigeait vers la sortie il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, s'attirant un regard interrogateur du brun.

« Je me disais qu'en fait si tu n'étais pas malade en cheminette, tu n'aurais pas pris le Magicobus et ç'aurait été plus compliqué pour toi de faire succomber ton blond ! »

Un sourire amusé et énigmatique lui répondit.

« Attends un peu… En fait tu supportes très bien la cheminette ?! »

Harry haussa nonchalamment les épaules, toujours souriant, avant de sortir rapidement du bureau. Kingsley ne put s'empêcher de sourire également et une seule pensée lui vint :

Sournois Serpentard.

FIN


End file.
